One Warden and Her Dog
by Rabbitwolf
Summary: *Minor spoilers for Human Noble intro* Elissa Cousland remembers how she acquired her mabari war hound. If you read please leave a comment/review so I can learn from this experiance. Anonymous allowed.
1. Chapter 1

*Notes; This story follows the adventures of a Fem!Cousland PC. There are minor spoilers for the Human Noble begining.  
Since the PC is not yet married off I'm assuming she's about 18 years old or so. Her brother Fergus I assume to be about 8 years older, and his son Oren to be about 6-7*

Wynne was knelt on the ground, a selection of bottles, jars and bandages at her side.

"I'm sorry my child, this does not bode well." Her voice was soft and sympathetic as she spoke, sadness written on her face.

"Please Wynne. Just try. He's all I have left now, since, since…" Elisa looked across at the mage, tears opening coursing down her bloodied cheeks.

Wynne nodded and began her preparations. "Hold him. I'll try not to cause him more harm, but I'd rather not lose a hand if I do."

Elissa nodded, and sat down on the ground. Gently she lifted the mabari's head and placed it in her lap. He gave a slight whimper, and looked at his mistress with huge, pain filled eyes.

They'd been jumped by a large group of darkspawn on their way back from Denerim. Scruffs had leapt into the fray, bravely defending his mistress and her companions. Elissa had watched as her hound took down three of the vial creatures before taking a blow to the side from an axe. The hound dispatched his attacker before crumbling to the ground. When the rest had been defeated, Alistair had carried the bleeding hound back to their camp, and Wynne had begun her assessment and attempt at healing him.

"Shhh, shhh Scruffs. You have to stay still now. Wynne's going to try to make it better." Removing her leather gloves, Elissa ran shaking fingers through the course fur, tracing every scar, her mind wandering back to how she'd come to possess one of the war hound.

*****

"You are to stay away from the kennels." The Teyrna informed her daughter. "If you are caught there, you will be severely punished." A pale innocent face looked at her. She knew behind those innocent eyes her daughter's mind would be whirling away. "One of the mabari's has whelped. At this time she is liable to be aggressive towards anyone other than the Hound Master and your father." There was still silence, but she noticed change in expression on her daughter's face. Smiling she offered, what she hoped would be reward enough to keep her out of trouble. "Should you act sensibly, when the pups are of age, your father has agreed that you may imprint a pup."

"Really Mother? Really? A mabari of my own!" Blond braid swishing wildly, and blue eyes dancing, she couldn't keep still. Rapidly approaching fifteen years old and finally a hound of her own. Fergus had received his mabari at sixteen, a lovely, jet black bitch with deep brown eyes. He would be so jealous! Or maybe not. Oren was finally on his feet, and required both parents to watch over him along side his nurse!

"Yes child. A mabari of your own. But you need to be patient for at least eight weeks. Then you can choose any pup you want. But for now, off with you. Lessons do not teach themselves."

Nodding happily, a slight spring in her step, Elissa trotted off to her lessons. She had Arms practise first, and the Sergeant had offered to continue her "unofficial" studies as well later.

Six weeks passed, though to Elissa they seemed to drag, even with the constant demands upon her time. She was rapidly approaching adulthood, and was being prepared for that day. So many lessons and dinners, visits and balls, and she had no interested in most. It was late summer after all, and the perfect time for nobles to travel, trying to pair their children off. So far none appealed to her, and thankfully her parents were not going to force the issue as strongly as she'd seen others.

Right now however she had some time to herself. It was late in the day, with the sun slowly sinking in the sky, casting the castle walls a warm pink tone. Dinner and lessons were over for another day. Her hair was still damp from her evening bath. It was the perfect time to sit outside and spend some time alone.

A thought played across her mind, bringing a smile. The roof of the kennel block would warm from the days heat plus the thatch was soft to lay upon. If she happened to see any of the puppies playing in the kennel yards, well that was an added bonus.

Pulling on an old tunic and pants, she fled from her room and across the courtyard. There were a few servants about, but most were headed to the lower kitchen for their supper. Elissa waited till the cost was clear, before stacking two barrel upon each other and climbing on to the kennel roof.

She could hear the high pitch yelps of the pups coming through the roof, and several deeper calls from the adult dogs answering them. Her father didn't have many mabari hounds, so the pups would be prized; some sold or gifted and one of two kept to guard the castle.

Crawling on her stomach, she edged her way across the thatched roof, the straw pricking her skin through the think fabric of her tunic. Sitting up, she leaned over the edge and looked down. Below her she could see four adult hounds and five well grown pups frolicking in the yard. They had some bits of old rope, chewing and tugging them. As she watched one of the adult mabari took grabbed the end of one piece, whilst three of the pups tried to pull it back. She giggled at the sight, then suddenly her giggle turned to a cry of alarm.

The thatch beneath her began to move, and then completely gave way. With a yell and rustle of straw, she fell through the roof to land in the kennel below. Surprisingly the landing was soft, as the kennel had been filled with hay for the dogs to sleep upon.

The hay and thatch under her was also wiggling and yelping. She stayed there sprawled out, as a small brown head emerged. Deep brown, intelligent eyes turned ot regard her, before the tiny mouth let out a tirade of grows, yelps and barks.

By now the other dogs and pups had come over and were stood in the kennel door, but Elissa only had eyes for the puppy that was chastising her for rudely falling upon him

Reaching out, she picked the pup out of the hay and thatch, gently soothing ruffled and dust covered fur.

"There, there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." She brought her nose down to his, rubbing them together. "Why would anyone want to hurt a little scruff like you?"

A small pink tongue licked her face, which brought a soft laugh. "So I take it I'm forgiven then?" A joyful bark followed another lick.

"Well sir, I'd say we know what to do with the runt now."

Startled Elissa looked up.

The Hound Master and her Father stood behind the nine mabari, all regarding her and the pup in her arms.

Standing up, Elissa looked at her father, a worried look upon her face. Looking guiltily down at her feet, she held out the puppy, offering him to the Hound Master.

"I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at them, Then the roof gave way and I fell in, then Scruffs here emerged and I... I…" She stopped, realising she was babbling and making little sense. Risking a glance upwards she lifted the pup towards the Hound Master again. "Here. Please take him." Her voice wavered. She didn't really want to let go.

"Oh no you don't. He's your responsibility now young lady," said the Teyrn. "You imprinted him, you look after him."

Elissa's head snapped up, looking first at her father then the Hound Master. "Really?" When both men nodded, she brought the puppy back to nestle against her chest. "You're mine now. All mine. My little scruffs."

A deep bark made her look up again, as the mabari bitch walked forward. Slowly she lowered the pup down towards his mother. A long pink tongue licked both the pup and her hand once, before liquid brown eyes stared into her own blue ones.

"I'll look after him. I promise. I'll make sure he grows up big and strong and well trained," she promised, timidly patting the bitch's head.

"You might as well take him to show your mother," her father said, trying to hide a grin. He should have been angry, but was more amused by his young daughter's antics. This wasn't the first adventure she'd had and was unlikely to be the last. Though maybe having a puppy would teach her more about responsibilities.

"You'll need an old cloth my lady," the Hound Master said, before Elissa could run off. "He's not fully house broken yet. You'll have to teach him."

When Elissa looked at him blankly, he explained, "I assumed you would want the pup to stay with you, rather than in the kennels. Or was I wrong?"

"No!" Elissa hugged Scruffs tighter to her. "I mean yes. You were right. I'd like him to stay in my room," looking hastily across at her father, "If I'm allowed of course?"

The Teyrn nodded slowly. "You may. Now off with you to your mother and Nan. They'll help you find paper and cloth. I have to talk to Dwain here about fixing this roof."

Bouncing, Elissa planted kisses on the cheeks of both men, before haring off to find her mother and former nurse.

*****

"Child? Elissa?"

A soft voice pulled her back to the present. "Huh? Oh, Wynne, yes?"

"I believe he'll be fine now. He's very strong and very brave." The healer laid a hand upon Elissa's and squeezed gently. "Like hound, like mistress," she said before rising and walking away.

A pink tongue licked Elissa's hand, and large brown eyes looked up at her, adoration and understanding shining out.

"You stay with me tonight Scruffs. It's where you belong. By my side. We'll get through this together. I won't let you get hurt again." She bent over, hugging her oldest friend tightly.

Scruffs gave a gentle whine before struggling to his feet. He took a few tottering steps before finding his balance, turning on the spot, he posed for his mistress, showing he was fine and would be ready for action again soon. It made Elissa smile softly in understanding. Scruffs nodded back and padded across the camp to his mistress's tent.

Slowly Elissa tried to stand up to follow, but her legs were numb from sitting so long and she fell back down.

"Here," Alistair appeared by her side offering a hand up.

Grasping tightly, she allowed herself to be dragged up, and leant upon the templar for a moment.

"Thank you," she said looking into another set of brown eyes.

Alistair hugged her briefly to his chest, before letting her go. "It's going to be awfully crowded in your tent. Maybe we should invest in a larger one."

Elissa gave a snort of amusement and shoved the templar. "Who said you were allowed in? My first love gets to sleep in my arms tonight."

From outside her tent, Scruffs gave a loud happy bark, before squirming under the canvas door.

"You're both mocking me, I certain of it," Alistair said, drooping his shoulders, a look of mock sorrow on his face.

"Never. Now come along, but you'll need to sleep in your socks. Scruffs like to lick feet!" And with another playful shove at her beloved templar she ran over to her tent where the last memory of home was rolling about on her bed roll.


	2. Chapter 2

*Notes; Since my PC is not yet married off I'm assuming she's about 18 years old or so. Her brother Fergus I assume to be about 8 years older, and his son Oren to be about 6-7*

It had been another hard day. It seemed all they did was fix other peoples problems and battle darkspawn. The life she once led, seemed so very far away, yet it was hardly a more than a handful of weeks ago.

Thinking about home brought tears to her eyes. Mother and Father were gone. Her sister-in-law and young nephew also. All because of one bastard's treachery. She had no idea where her brother was, or if he was even alive. There was just her and Scruffs left now. As if reading his mistress's mind the large brown mabari appeared at her side.

"Hey boy," Elissa said softly, wrapping her arms around his thick muscular neck, as she sank to kneel beside him. "You won't leave me will you?"

A cold nose was thrust into her ear, and a large pink tongue gently caressed her cheek.

Leaning back, Elissa dragged the back of her hand across her eyes. It wouldn't do for the rest of her companions to see her crying. They'd all made sacrifices and losses in life; but that didn't stop her's hurting any less.

Scruffs gave a soft whine, before lying down and resting his head upon Elissa's lap, looking up with pleading brown eyes.

"All right you big softy," she said making herself comfortable against the log behind her. Not an easy feat in tough leather armour, with a sword and dagger slung across her back. Once as comfortable as possible, she set about gently scratching and massaging her hound's ears and neck, being rewarded with rumbles of pleasure

*****

"Elissa! Elissa!" Teyrna Cousland's voice echoed through the corridors of Highever. "Wherever has that child got too…" Her youngest child, and much treasured daughter had a wilful streak, something her mother both admired and despaired over; but then it just showed she was very much her parents child.

"Yes mother?" A mop of blond hair appeared out of a doorway, soon followed by the rest of the teenager. Her outfit clung to her in places with sweat and grime.

The Teyrna raised an eyebrow but declined from commenting. "Your hound has found his way into the larder again and Nan is going frantic. That pup only listens to you, so you can go fetch him."

Elissa blinked at her mother. "Again? I told him to go hunt mice whilst I was at lessons." Screwing her delicate mouth and nose up, she thought for a moment. "I'll go get him," she said with a sigh. "Though I guess maybe there are mice in the larder again…"

Shaking her head, the Teyrna watched her daughter jog off in the direction of the kitchen. They certainly made a fine pair; her daughter caught in the middle of adolescence, and a young hound whose paws were still to large for his body.

The noise from the kitchen reached Elissa's ears before the door even came into view.

"Get out! Get out you filthy mongrel!" Nan's voice came out as a shriek of anger and frustration.

As Elissa opened the door, the aging servant turned to glower at her. A beaten up broom clutched tightly against her. The trail of bristles across the floor and furnishings, showing evidence she'd tried to beat the young hound.

"You!" An accusing finger was pointed at Elissa. "You and that bloody hound! I should just leave. Take up my sister's offer and go to Redcliffe!"

There was a soft whine, and half a brown head peered out of the larder.

Before Nan could start again, Elissa leapt over, and grabbed Scruffs. The mabari had put on muscle and weight in the few months they'd been bonded, so attempting to pick him was a struggle.

"I'll take him away," Elissa informed Nan, trying to avoid a tongue bath of gratitude.

"See he doesn't come back!" Nan said, still glowering, the broom waving threateningly at them.

"Check the larder for mice," the young noble said as she struggled out of the kitchen door.

The resultant shriek that followed them down the corridor, brought a wicked grin to Elissa's face, as she placed Scruffs on the floor. No doubt Nan had found the bloodied bodies of Scruffs's victims.

Patting her thigh, Elissa continued down the corridor, Scruffs following gamely at her side, a look of adoration upon his wrinkled face.

"Next time stick to hunting mice in the barns ok?"

A playful bark was her reply. Something about that bark made her sigh. They were far too alike; a noble girl learning thieving skills from the local roughs, and a hound that hunted in the kitchen. Both banned from such activities, yet drawn to them all the more because of it.

Climbing the stairs to her room, Elissa became aware of her current state. Not only was she covered in sweat and grime from training, but also dog hair and blood, mouse obviously. Glancing down, she saw Scruffs wasn't much better, though dust and flour replaced the sweat and grime.

Seeing his mistress's gaze, Scruffs stopped and cowered, letting out a pleading whine.

"Oh no you don't!" Elissa made a grab for the leather collar, and held the wiggling pup firmly. "We're both taking a bath. Now."

With a resigned whine, the stump of his tail tucked close against his body, Scruffs slunk along behind his mistress, tugging on his collar all the way to the bathing room.

*****

Looking down, her lap was now covered with brown hair. It appeared Scruffs was moulting again.

"Well you escape this time," she said standing up, and brushing the hairs from her armour.

Scruffs's looked up disappointedly, yet his tail stump wagged furiously.

"You might have escaped a bath, but I really need to clean up. And no" Not with your tongue!" Elissa gave a laughing shriek as large paws landed on her shoulders, and a tongue upon her face. "Down, down you stupid mutt.

Scruffs planted all four paws upon the floor, and gave a happy bark.

"Go pester Alistair or someone. I'm off to clean up!"

As she headed towards her tent, and a well deserved wash down, Elissa's suppressed a ringing laugh as Alistair's surprised yelp echoed around the camp. It seemed Scruffs had followed her instructions, for once…


End file.
